


Payback

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Punishment, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Arthur is jealous of you and when he sees Javier helping you, he loses his patience.





	Payback

“Would you mind telling me what the hell was that?” A hoarse voice came to your ears from behind.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” You turned around surprised, just to see Arthur standing in the entrance of your tent. He seemed pretty upset, yet you had no idea why. 

“Since when you let other men touch you?” 

At first, you didn’t quite understand what he was referring to, but after a moment you realized it must’ve been about Javier. You were working earlier in the camp, doing chores and helping Pearson with the dinner, but you couldn’t reach tins he was asking you to get for him. Javier was just passing by and offered you a hand as you climbed on the boxes near the wagon. _Who would’ve thought you would lose your balance and he would be the person to save you from falling and hurting that pretty face of yours?_

“You mean Javier?” You teased him but regretted that as soon as you saw growing anger in his blue eyes. “Silly, he only saved me from falling from that goddamn box. He was just polite.” 

“Mhm, sure.” He scoffed and closed the tent flap. “I don’t quite believe it since he admitted one day that he has always liked you and he wish you had chosen him instead of me.”

“But it’s always been you for me and always will be.” You assured him.

You sighed as he turned away and approached him from behind, putting your arms around him and placing your head on his back. He was the only man you cared about and there was no other person who could replace him, even though he sometimes seemed to doubt it. _God, how such a handsome man could have such low self-esteem?_ You brought yourself closer, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt.

“I just didn’t like what I saw, Y/N.” He said with anger in his voice. 

“I didn’t ask him for help, Arthur. He was just in the right place at the right time.” You pointed as he turned around. “Why do you have to be this jealous, huh?”

“I’m not jealous.” 

“Liar.”

In a blink of an eye, he grabbed your arm and bent it, turning you back to him and pulled you closer. His lips brushed your ear as he whispered. “Call me a liar once again and we might need to talk differently.”

“Are we even gonna talk, _liar_?” You smiled teasingly, turning your face towards him. 

“I’m gonna wash this cocky smile away from your face, beautiful.” Arthur said, letting go of your arm. “Take off your clothes. Now.” 

You obediently followed his command and in a second your shirt was lying on the ground next to your boots, trousers and undergarments. You shivered as the cold air stroke your bare skin while Arthur just got rid of his shirt, exposing his muscles to you.

“Lay down on the bed and get your ass up. I’m gonna show you who you belong to.” 

You did as he ordered you, no question asked. You could hear the sound of his belt being removed from his trousers as he positioned himself beside you. One of his hands caressed your ass cheeks and squeezed it gently before you felt the rough touch of leather on your skin. The second one wandered through your back, pressing you down gently and arching your back, so your face touched the mattress. Before you could adjust yourself, he unexpectedly slammed you with his belt from behind, making a loud moan escaped your mouth. 

“A music to my ears.” He said and repeated his action a few more times until your legs were trembling under his touch and the place where he spanked you was burning red. It was a mix of pleasure combined with pain and you couldn’t help but enjoy it. He smacked you for the last time, making you a moaning mess. “Not any other guy can have you.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?” Even the pain couldn’t stop you from being sassy and tease him even more. 

Arthur chuckled as two of his fingers brushed your already soaked cunt then slowly slipped inside, making you groan. “Oh am I sure? I don’t know… You tell me.”

He kept a steady pace of his fingers sliding in and out of you. The pleasure was building slowly, but soon you started to crave for more. You wanted him to speed up, go even deeper inside. You moved back, pressing harder into his fingers. increasing the bliss you felt. 

“Don’t st-stop…” He was hitting just the right spot. When he realised you enjoy yourself a little bit too much, he stopped, ruining the orgasm he’s been building inside of you for the last minutes.

“Sadly, it’s not for you to decide.” He brushed his fingers against your thigh. 

“Please…” You breathed out as you ached for him inside of you again. _Damn you, Morgan_. “Please, please, please…”

Arthur laughed under his breath, feeling the control he had over you. He unzipped his pants and let them fall from his legs to the ground before he positioned himself behind you, rubbing your entrance with his cock, but not entering. _Motherfucker._

Your frustration was growing surprisingly fast, but apparently, Arthur decided to take his time teasing you until you eventually break. He needn’t have waited long, you were already at the edge of your patience. Yet, you desperately didn’t want to give him this satisfaction so you remained quiet, biting your bottom lip and holding yourself back from continuing begging him. 

He leaned over you and grabbed your hair firmly, tilting your head back and biting the soft skin on your neck. “You’re mine, understood?”

“Yes, boss.” You’ve never called him like that before, but from the sound, he made, you could feel he really liked it. “All yours.”

“Good girl.” He praised you before he let go of your hair and got back to positioning his cock at your entrance. He slid it inside slowly, giving you a moment to adjust to his size. “Take it easy.”

“Oh, God…” You moaned as he was finally full-length inside, sliding in and out rhythmically. He took your hips in a firm grip, speeding up a little and you were moaning every time his hips slammed yours from behind.

He took his time, slowly letting you both enjoy the uprising pleasure. You both had a lot of time and when it came to you, you wouldn’t mind it lasting all day long. When his cock started to hit your g-spot and your legs began to tremble, he sped up, making you closer to reach your orgasm immediately. And then, suddenly, he stopped. Again. A small chuckle escaped his mouth when he heard you moaning desperately as you fell down on the mattress without him inside you. He moved in front of you and grabbed your chin with his hand, lifting you up from your elbows. 

“Fuck, Arthur…” You breathed out, placing your hands on his torso. “Fuck me, please.”

“Not so fast, love.” He brushed your lips with his thumb. “I ain’t done with you, yet. I’m gonna teach you who you belong to…”

“You.” You interrupted him because you badly wanted him to go back to what he’s stopped a moment ago. “I’m yours.”

“Come on then.” He sat at the edge of the bed, his cock big and hard between his legs. You ran to him faster than you wanted to, revealing the enthusiasm you felt when you heard his offer. You straddle his lap, using one of your hands to grab and guide his member at your entrance, while the other hand wandered to the back of his neck.

You slid down on his length as he leaned back on his elbows and watched you bounce up and down on it. You didn’t want to waste your time on teasing him, you’ve had enough of it before and soon you were both groaning from the pleasure that spread over your bodies.  

Arthur tilted his head, tensing the muscles on his stomach and you knew he was close. Part of you wanted to stop right at this moment and do the same to him as he did to you, but this thought faded away as soon as he placed his hand on your clit, rubbing it gently, increasing already high pleasure you experienced.

“Almost there…” He murmured, smirking at you. 

You shut your eyes and indulged in the orgasm he provided you. You could feel the waves of pleasure tearing through your body, the feel of his cock deep inside you, hitting just the right spot was something you could never get enough of. Suddenly he got himself up and grabbed your waist, turning you over on your back. You put your legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into you through your orgasm, making his way to reach his.

“Fuck…” He groaned loudly and after a few deep thrusts, he came inside you, burying his head in the crook of your neck. 

“You alright, big boy?” You asked as he breathed heavily into your neck.

“Even better.” He replied, lying next to you on his back. “Sorry for using the belt…”

“It’s fine. If I won’t be able to walk straight for the next few days I’ll tell everyone you’re the one to blame.” You joked, leaning on your elbow and caressing his torso with the other hand. 

“Guilty as charged.”

“Arthur?”

“Y/N?”

“I love you so much.” You said, leaving a kiss on his cheek. “But I think I’m gonna fall in some other men’s arms often if it leads to this…”

Arthur growled, turning his face towards you. “Careful there, beautiful, or next time I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk straight for a month.” 

“Is that a threat?”

“I’m just telling you how it is. I love you too much to share you with anyone.” He put an arm around you and you rested your head on it. 

“Fine.” You agreed. “Then I’m gonna need another way…”

“All you need to do is ask. Just ask and you’re gonna get whatever you want.”

“Oh, okay.” You said before your lips met in the first passionate kiss you shared that day.


End file.
